An Angel Huh?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Percy and Nico meet at random on the subway. Bad pick up lines and cuteness ensues. SLASH Percy/Nico Percico


**Author's note: Again, writing Percico for Empress. She heard that Nico ends up sorta with someone other than Percy so she's like "Write me a thing I'm sad" so I did that.**

**Again, its an AU. I can't seem to write Percico that's not an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

The center isle of the subway was filled with people standing elbow to elbow. The man in front of me smelt of cigarettes and roasted chicken. Individually that would have been alright but every few minutes it would mix with wafts of cheap perfume from who knows where. The man in a black suit to my right kept touching my arse with the back of his hand. Accidentally? I hoped so. The only good thing about this situation is that I was shoulder to shoulder with a really cute guy. He was casually dressed, wearing a tshirt and blue jeans. He had black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in a while, not that I was one to talk. My hair was nearly long enough for a pony tail holder. He kept turning away so I couldn't see his eyes. For some odd reason he smelled like the sea.

Finally the subway got to the next stop and emptied a bit. It was the business district, so the man on my right got off, as well as several other men in suits and some fancy dressed women. Among them was whoever had on that disgusting perfume. Once it settled down and people stopped moving I noticed the cute guy was still next to me. The next thing I noticed was that there was one empty seat and we were both looking at it. As soon as he sees me looking at the seat as well he speaks. "You take it. I'm getting off on the next stop anyways. I can deal with standing."

Of course, he's nice too. Now that he's looking at me I can see his eyes are green. Like sea green, which sounds like a disgusting color because the sea should be blue, but its actually really pretty. "I'm getting off too," I said.

"Oh, well if you have a chance come by Jackson Candy Store. Its my moms, but I work there. We have lots of good candy," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I probably would have shoved my hands in my pockets but they were already there. "I would hope a candy store has good candy."  
>He smiled at my sassy remark, "I suppose you're right. So, why are you headed to the tourist district? You seem like you know your way around," he asked curiously.<p>

"No reason really. Just wanted out of the house," I told him. Its true, my dad and step mom don't get along very well. My sister Bianca can handle them better than I can. I just try to not be noticed, although my whole emo look sorta draws attention.

"I can understand that. My mom's ex-husband was an abusive jerk. I would have run away but that meant leaving mom," he said.

So, he can relate. He stayed with his mom the same way I'm staying with Bianca. Really if it weren't for her I would have run away a long time ago. "I stick around for my sister," I told him. I'm not sure why I trust him, but he seems nice enough.

"I wish I had a brother or sister," he said. Honestly it seemed odd that he didn't. I don't know why, he just seemed like the older brother type.

"That's too bad. Just be glad you don't have an older sister who's always trying to protect you."

He laughed again, god that laugh was beautiful. "I can enjoy that fact. I can't imagine a mini version of mom."

"My sister is just like my mom was," I muttered, not really to anyone. I'm willing to bet he heard me because he stopped talking for a minute.

Shortly before the subway stopped again he spoke "I'm Percy by the way. Didn't realize I hadn't introduced myself until now."

I looked at him, having to look up a bit because he's taller than me. "I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."

He smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Nico." I shook his hand, and nodded in greeting. He chuckled slightly as we released out hands. "Doesn't di Angelo mean angel?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So?"

He blushed slightly as he spoke, "I was just thinking that's fitting for an angel like you."

My own cheeks turned red and I looked away, not wanting him to see me blushing like an idiot. "I'm not an angel."

Percy laughed "I don't believe that. You're putting yourself through a lot to protect your sister. That's seems like a guardian angel," He said as the subway stopped. "Don't forget to stop by Jackson Candy Store," he added, heading off the train.

I almost forgot to get off the train myself because I was too busy watching him leave. Yeah, I'm gonna go to that candy store.


End file.
